Sailor Moon After Story
by AobaSona
Summary: Hiatus indefinido. Ainda pretendo continuar algum dia... Anos depois de Sailor Moon derrotar Sailor Galaxia e o Chaos, é a vez de sua filha Small Lady assumir o cristal de prata e o trono, mas ela não esperava o que aconteceria em sua festa, agora é a vez da antiga Sailor Chibi Moon e o Sailor Quartet defender o reino.
1. Act 1 - Ceremony

Era um belo e comum dia em Crystal Tokyo. Bem, não tão comum assim. Daqui poucos minutos, a Rainha Serenity anunciaria sua filha, Princesa Serenity, mais conhecida por todos como Usagi, ou por algumas certas pessoas "Chibiusa" e "Small Lady", como oficialmente a futura Rainha de Crystal Tokyo. Muitos estavam desesperados. Achavam a Princesa jovem e inexperiente demais pra assumir o reinado, mas o fato é que com seus mais de 900 anos, o momento já deveria ter chegado a muito tempo atrás, e por isso a Rainha queria que fosse o mais rápido possível.  
Apesar de ser um dia especial, a paisagem estava normal, o castelo luxuoso e brilhante como sempre, um jardim imenso cheio dos mais diversos tipos de flores e plantas em volta, e também com belas fontes prateadas de água cristalina.

Usagi estava ansiosa, ela esperava por esse momento há muito tempo, e pela primeira vez, ela teria poder para ser a nova guardiã do Cristal de Prata. Ela tinha medo do que podia acontecer, na primeira vez que ela tinha tocado nele, não havia tido resultados muito bons, mas estava tentando ser forte, ela precisava ser, mais do que sempre foi.

Ela sempre tentou se mostrar forte para todas as pessoas, mas no fundo, se sentia fraca, insegura, incapaz, e isso sempre a assombrava nos piores momentos... Graças a deus ela tinha Helios, quem a apoiava em todos os momentos, com ele, ela se sentia mais fortalecida do que nunca, apesar de que também a causava... Preocupação.

Por fora, o Castelo Real estava normal como sempre, mas por dentro, já estavam quase para terminar a decoração, a Rainha Serenity já havia terminado todos os preparativos para o grande baile que aconteceria a noite.

A princesa estava em seu quarto se preparando. Vestiria sua melhor roupa e tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Tudo.

Suas melhores amigas, Ceres, Palla, Vesta e Juno, estavam junto com ela como sempre, ajudando-a a se preparar e lógico, se preparando também. A grande mudança era mudar o penteado, coisa que elas não fazia a um bom tempo. Em breve, elas seriam as novas guardiãs de Crystal Tokyo, substituindo as famosas guerreiras Venus, Mercury, Mars e Jupiter, as grandes amigas e confidentes da Rainha. Era quase como uma versão mais nova delas junto com a princesa, que exceto pela cor do cabelo e dos olhos, parecia exatamente como a mãe quando mais jovem.

– Aaaahhhh! – dava pra se ouvir os gritos da princesa de todos os cantos do castelo. Usagi só se lembrava de ter ficado mais nervosa do que isso a séculos atrás, quando viajou para o passado e lutou contra Black Moon e diversas outras ameaças.

– Princesa, porque você tem que ser tão escandalosa? Você não tem jeito mesmo. – reclamou Ceres suspirando ao entrar no quarto de Usagi. A princesa estava se preparando no espelho, por no mínimo 3 horas nesse momento, mesmo a roupa já estando definida desde a muito tempo, no caso, seu vestido branco de princesa com detalhes amarelos, idêntico ao de sua mãe quando a mesma ainda era princesa a muito tempo atrás no Milênio de Prata.

– Você sabe que hoje é praticamente o dia mais importante do universo, né?! – Respondeu a princesa com uma cara enfurecida, encarando Ceres.

– Lógico que sei, você fala disso desde a... séculos, literalmente. – Ceres virou a cara pro lado com ar de desprezo, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso logo depois, enquanto a princesa estava prestes a ter um ataque dos nervos, ela estava muito feliz pela amiga e também por si mesma, que agora viraria oficialmente a líder das Sailors de Crystal Tokyo.

– Hunf... Hey, você sabe se... ela vai estar lá? – Usagi fez uma expressão meio triste e curiosa ao mesmo tempo ao fazer essa pergunta, havia uma pessoa em especial da qual a princesa sentia muita falta a um bom tempo. A princesa amava muito todas suas guardiãs e via todas como suas grandes confidentes e amigas confiáveis com quem ela sempre podia contar, mas havia uma outra pessoa, que ela considerava e sempre consideraria como sua única melhor amiga.

– Não sei... Se ela for sua amiga de verdade, é lógico que sim! – Ceres sempre ficava enciumada quando Usagi começava a falar DELA... Ela não se conformava que depois de tudo, a princesa ainda não a amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Desconsiderando é claro, Helios, o grande amor da princesa.

– O que? – Usagi ficou com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. Não havia dor maior para ela do que sentir que uma das pessoas que ela mais amava na vida não sentia o mesmo por ela. Em outra ocasião, ela brigaria infantilmente com Ceres e logo depois estaria conversando com a mesma novamente, mas dessa vez, a sua incerteza e insegurança só conseguiu deixá-la pra baixo.

– Ugh… – Ceres virou o rosto e ficou apenas observando com o canto dos olhos a princesa penteando seu enorme cabelo em frente ao espelho, sentada em sua penteadeira.

A princesa finalmente amarrou seus cabelos em sua tradicional maria chiquinha com dois odangos pontudos. Passou um batom rosa claro, blush, delineador e sombra nos olhos, e então levantou dizendo:  
– Estou pronta!

Palla, Vesta e Juno voltaram correndo pro quarto. Estavam prontas também e, pela primeira vez, vestidas como princesas. Apesar de ser o dia em que elas se tornariam oficialmente as guardiãs do reino, ainda era uma festa formal e todas precisavam estar vestidas a caráter.

– Naaaah, não sei se adoro ou odeio esse vestido! – Disse Palla enquanto olhava pra si mesma. A princesa estava surpresa, suas guardiãs não costumavam usar roupas como essas, mas havia lhe caído bem. – Eu sou a Princesa Serenity, Small Lady Usagi Rainha e protetora dos sete reinos! – Palla imitou a princesa, zoando ela enquanto se acabava de rir.

– Para, sua trouxa! – Usagi jogou uma almofada na cara dela e começou a rir também, junto com Ceres, Vesta e Juno, por um minuto, ela esqueceu toda a preocupação com a cerimônia, a espera, a responsabilidade de usar o Cristal de Prata, e apenas estar feliz com suas amigas parecia mais do que o suficiente para sua felicidade.

– Filha! – A Neo Rainha Serenity apareceu na porta do quarto de sua filha, a olhou por uns segundos, a vendo com seu vestido de princesa, arrumada perfeitamente como uma e prestes a entrar em sua festa, Serenity se encheu de orgulho, e correu para abraçar a filha.

– Mãe... – A princesa não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Sua relação com a mãe havia melhorado bastante a muito tempo, desde que ela voltou ao passado e a conheceu em sua adolescência, como a grande guerreira do amor e da justiça, mas para Usagi, aquele abraço significava que a sua mãe a reconhecia como sucessora e digna de fazer parte do seu legado, só a ideia de sua mãe a admirar já era emocionante demais para a princesa, que passou toda sua longa infância se sentindo inferior.

– Chibiusa... Não sei como dizer o quanto estou orgulhosa de você! A rainha sorriu com olhos marejados, lembrou-se de tudo que passou durante a invasão de Black Moon, a luta com o Caos, e teve certeza ali que o mais importante na sua vida era sua família e seu reino, e sentiu que toda sua batalha valeu a pena quando viu a filha pronta para realmente se tornar uma adulta.

– Mãe! Eu já te disse para não me chamar assim! – A princesa já havia começado a chorar também, mas teve que parar pra resmungar, estava emocionada, feliz e com um pouco de vergonha, suas amigas riram dela disfarçadamente.

– Pra mim, você sempre vai ser a minha Chibiusa! – A rainha respondeu sorrindo novamente, e finalmente se soltou dos braços da filha depois de um longo abraço, e então se virou para as quatro guardiãs.

– Ceres, Vesta, Palla, Juno... Muito obrigada por cuidarem da minha filhinha. – Nesse momento, a princesa irritada colocou a mão na testa, com a mãe novamente a tratando como criança, mas era apenas a mesma birrinha de sempre.

– O que seria dela sem nós, não é mesmo? – Disse Vesta com um ar e olhar convencido como na maioria das vezes, a princesa mostrou a língua pra ela, e ela fez o mesmo.

– Pessoal, agora temos que ir, a festa já vai começar. – A Rainha segurou a mão da filha e foi andando, as guardiãs a seguiram, desceram as escadas do castelo, de cor e corrimão prateados assim como quase todas as coisas ali, a princesa já podia ver a grande festa no salão, logo de cara já conseguiu ver as sailors guardiãs do reino, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter e Venus.

Apesar de no passado ela tê-las conhecido como Ami, Rei, Mako e Minako, já havia acostumado novamente a chamá-las pelos seus nomes de guerreiras, pois era como todos ali faziam. Ao lado delas, estava seu amado pai, o Rei Endymion, e Helios. Seu pai piscou para ela discretamente, nesse momento a princesa ficou um pouco mais calma com tudo, Helios estava sorrindo radiantemente, tentando encorajá-la, mas Usagi sabia que ele estava quase tão nervoso quanto ela.

– M-mãe? – A princesa voltou a ficar com seu ar inseguro e desanimado, chegando até a gaguejar, a rainha ficou levemente apreensiva. – Elas não vão vir? A princesa olhou para a mãe com um olhar preocupado. A rainha sabia a quem ela estava se referindo.

– Lógico que vão! Só devem estar um pouco atrasadas. – A Rainha disse confiantemente, mas no fundo ela também estava preocupada, elas eram as únicas que não haviam chegado ainda, as duas primeiras grandes amigas que a princesa teve, as sailors do sistema solar exterior, Pluto e Saturn, junto com Uranus e Neptune.

A princesa foi andando direto para a direção de Helios e Endymion, o rei deu um grande sorriso e foi logo abraçar a filha.

– Parabéns, Small Lady. – O rei sempre tratou a filha como uma princesa, mesmo ela sendo uma, até um pouco mais do que o normal, seu sentido protetor se expressava até mesmo no nome, ele confiava na filha e sabia com toda certeza que ela seria uma rainha tão esplêndida quanto sua esposa Serenity.

– Obrigada pai... – A princesa ficou levemente envergonhada e feliz, ela e seu pai sempre foram muito próximos, desde quando ele a contava todas as histórias do passado dele como Tuxedo Kamen e sua mãe como Sailor Moon, a princesa já havia presenciado tudo, e sabia que ele não havia exagerado nem um pouco, pelo contrario.

– Helios, olá. –A princesa sorriu olhando para seu amado, futuro noivo e marido. Os dois estavam juntos desde o momento em que a princesa voltou para seu tempo no século trinta, e ambos concordavam que já estava mais do que na hora de arranjarem um noivado.

– Olá Usagi, você está linda hoje... Como sempre, só que mais ainda do que o normal. – Disse ele olhando a princesa dos pés a cabeça, ainda encantado com a sua beleza, a princesa corou. Eles estavam levemente envergonhados ali, e o rei logo percebeu.

– Tenho que receber os convidados, vou deixar vocês a sós por um momento. Endymion saiu de perto deles e foi falar com os convidados que estavam chegando, mas quando Usagi finalmente achou que estava a sós com ele, foi puxado pelo braço por trás, levando um susto.

– Chibiusa! – Mars gritou seu nome ali, com uma cara bastante animada, a esse ponto, já havia bebido todas junto com suas amigas, Luna, Diana e Artemis estavam junto com elas, Diana logo pulou no colo da princesa, que acariciou seus pelos fazendo carinho.

Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite e Nephrite, ressuscitados pelo Cristal de Prata do futuro, estavam cuidando de um assunto político do reino e não puderam comparecer a festa, deixando suas esposas sozinhas, não exatamente sozinhas, mas juntas, como nos velhos tempos.

– Hmmm, o doce cheiro do jovem amor! – Venus disse olhando para princesa com um olhar dramático e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. – Tenha mais modos, Minako! – Artemis falou e olhou com um ar repreensivo para a líder das guardiãs da rainha, mas a mesma só conseguia rir. – Está animada, Chibiusa? Eu ouvi falar que além da sua cerimônia como guardiã do cristal, mais algum graande anúncio está pra acontecer viu... Me cheira como um noivaadooo, Venus olhou para Helios dando uma risadinha e depois assobiando.

– He-helios? – a princesa ficou levemente surpresa e envergonhada, pois não sabia se devia acreditar no que um bando de tiazonas bêbadas estavam falando.

– É.. Bem, Usagi... – Helios corou olhando para a princesa.A verdade é que ele realmente pretendia pedir sua mão em casamento quase no final da cerimônia, mas agora, não tinha mais tanta certeza se deveria.

– É bom você cuidar bem dela, viu! Isso significa que você logo será o rei, e o rei obviamente precisa ser um marido E-XEM-PLAR para a rainha, viu! – Jupiter falou enquanto dava uns "leves" tapinhas nas costas de Helios.

– Meninas, calmem, vocês estão assustando e envergonhando ele! Se ele tiver algo a dizer para a Small Lady, espere que ele mesmo diga. – Mercury sorriu sem graça, ela era a única ali que só havia tomado uma ou duas taças de bebida, e vendo como estavam suas companheiras, sabia que devia continuar assim.

– Usagi... O que acha de irmos ali para a sacada? – Helios pegou sua mão quase que já a puxando, queria finalmente poder ficar em particular com sua namorada, Diana pulou dos braços da princesa de volta para sua família.

– Helios... Eu preciso esperar algumas pessoas. É sério... – A princesa olhou para trás pra ver se as mesmas não haviam chegado, mas nem sinal, ela ficou chateada mais uma vez, estava quase tendo certeza que suas grandes amigas não estariam ali, no seu grande momento, e isso a deixava desolada.

– Você precisa se acalmar. – Helios pegou uma bebida para ele e uma para princesa, deu a taça para ela e a foi levando para a sacada um pouco longe do salão de festas.

– Beba isso um pouco, vai fazer bem. – Helios sorriu para ela, enquanto dava um gole em sua própria taça.

A princesa ficou pensando sem dizer nada, e logo virou toda a taça de champanhe na boca, e ficou apenas olhando para a lua. Ela estava calma, apreciando a beleza do céu, quando de repente, ouviu um grito.

 _– USAGI!_ – Usagi reconheceu a voz, era a voz dela... Hotaru, a Sailor Saturn, a guerreira da destruição. Aquela que a princesa mais esperava ansiosamente em sua festa, do qual a princesa sofreu com sua ausência durante todo o dia e durante toda a semana, todo o mês, todos os longos cinco meses sem vê-la.

– Helios! Você ouviu isso?! – A princesa desesperadamente começou a olhar para todos os lados, para o salão, qualquer lugar onde pudesse encontrar sua amiga, e começou a suar frio quando não a achou em lugar nenhum.

– Usagi? O que foi? O que você ouviu? – Helios puxou Usagi pelos braços, e segurou as suas mãos preocupado, sabia que sua amada estava nervosa, mas sabia que ela não devia estar tendo alucinações ou coisa do tipo.

– A Hotaru, ela... – A Princesa abaixou a cabeça, e já estava quase começando a chorar de desespero depois de ouvir o doloroso grito de sua amiga.

– Ela está bem ali. – Disse Helios ao levantar o olhar. Viu Saturn, Pluto, Uranus e Neptune chegando juntas na festa, cumprimentando as pessoas.

– O– o quê? – Usagi segurando os braços de Helios virou a cabeça para olhar o salão de festas e logo viu as quatro ali, animadas e normais como qualquer outra pessoa ali.

– Eu, eu juro que... –A princesa se sentiu estranha, ela jurava ter ouvido a voz de Hotaru gritando desesperadamente o seu nome há poucos segundos atrás, mas ela estava lá feliz e sorridente como de costume.

– Hotaru... Puu... – Os olhos da princesa se encheram de emoção, ela limpou as poucas lágrimas que estavam começando a sair, e foi feliz e aliviada receber suas amigas na festa.

– Olá Usagi! – Hotaru sorriu ao cumprimentar a amiga, a princesa sorriu também levemente sem graça, desviando o olhar lentamente.

– Oi Hotaru... É muito bom te ver! – A princesa sorriu tímida, ainda com o rosto corado e sem olhar diretamente para os olhos de sua amiga.

– Você está linda hoje! Eu sempre gostei do seu vestido rosa, mas esse fica realmente bem em você. – Hotaru sorriu, também com os olhos, com os mesmos fechados e um gracioso sorriso normal. Usagi já havia notado que ela o fazia na maioria das vezes, como um costume, talvez sem perceber.

A princesa começou a olhar Hotaru dos pés a cabeça, ela não havia mudado nada desde a última vez, estava com um vestido roxo, mas diferente do que a mesma usava sempre, um par de brincos, um colar e um bracelete, todos da mesma cor, Usagi por algum motivo ficou feliz da amiga estar igual, dava a impressão de que tudo era como antes na relação das duas.

– Parabéns, Small Lady! – Pluto a cumprimentou com um ar fraternal, a princesa estava "no mundo da lua" distraída em seus pensamentos e até se esqueceu da presença da amiga ali.

– Obrigada, Puu! – Usagi sorriu alegre ao ver o orgulho da amiga, Pluto foi a primeira pessoa a demonstrar que acreditava nela, em seu potencial e em seu coração.

A princesa se lembrou das vezes que entrava no portal com Pluto e elas passavam horas conversando, mas seus pais e o resto das pessoas não tinham tempo de sentir sua falta porque ela voltava para o tempo de poucos minutos depois de ter entrado ali.

A Rainha Serenity junto com o Rei Endymion subiu ao palco do salão e todos viraram seu rosto para lá, ela ajeitou levemente o microfone enquanto sorria e acenava para os convidados, a princesa virou seu olhar para lá, ela já sabia o que iria acontecer. Sua mãe faria um enorme discurso e então a chamaria para ir ao palco, onde ela receberia o Cristal de Prata e demonstraria seu poder, então a mesma faria mais um discurso também e depois a festa continuaria normalmente.

– Olá pessoal, povo de Crystal Tokyo, hoje venho aqui com a grande honra de passar o meu legado e todo esse reino para as mãos de minha amada filha e Princesa, Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Lembro-me de quando ela era apenas uma pequena garota, brincando nos quintais e quartos do castelo, quando eu lhe contava histórias antes de dormir e a cobria durante a noite depois de vê-la adormecer. Infelizmente, não pude fazer isso sempre que pude, não fui uma mãe perfeita, mas ainda tenho muito orgulho de como criei a minha filha e de tudo que ela se tornou hoje, uma bela e responsável jovem digna de estar no lugar em que estou hoje, trazendo paz e alegria para todos desse reino.

A princesa ficava feliz de ver a felicidade e reconhecimento da mãe, mas se sentia insegura ao mesmo tempo, não exatamente concordava com todos aqueles elogios, mesmo tentando o seu máximo durante todo o tempo, ela sempre sentia que faltava algo para atingir a perfeição.

– Digo tudo também em nome de meu marido, Rei Endymion, que nossa filha é e sempre será muito amada, e a peço que transmita todo esse amor para todos seus súditos em seu futuro longo reinado. Minha filha, venha, hoje é se... AAAAHH!  
Tudo que todos ali naquele grande salão podiam ouvir era o grande grito da Rainha. A mesma estava caindo, sem forças, como se estivesse em extrema dor, todos olhavam incrédulos para o palco, nada como isso jamais havia acontecido anteriormente, não durante uma cerimônia como aquela.

– Serenity! – O Rei Endymion correu para o palco atrás de sua esposa. A princesa não conseguia se mexer, estava chocada, apenas olhou para os lados procurando seus amigos, Ceres, Palla, Vesta e Juno estavam junto com a Rainha, tentando ajudá-la, a princesa olhou para os lados e correu para os braços de Helios, desesperada e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com sua mãe, e seu dia e festa a esse momento já estavam totalmente arruinados.

– Helios! O que está acontecendo?! – Usagi chorou e esfregou suas lágrimas no ombro de seu amado, sem ideia do que fazer, dessa vez realmente mais nervosa do que nunca, era como se ela havia previsto tudo aquilo desde o começo.

– Se acalme Usagi, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem... – Helios abraçava forte a princesa, mas ao olhar para o palco, viu que o Rei e as quatro guardiãs da princesa também estavam caídos, desmaiados, ele não sabia o que poderia fazer para acalmar e confortar a princesa.

A mesma finalmente olhou para frente e viu que sua mãe, seu pai e suas amigas estavam mal, mas ela não tinha forças para correr pra lá, tudo que conseguia era ficar parada chorando, mais do que nunca, se sentiu uma completa covarde, inútil, sentiu que não era e nunca seria digna de nada daquilo, que toda aquela cerimônia era uma piada, e caso não fosse, seu reinado seria. Olhou para os lados, mas a maioria dos convidados havia corrido pra longe dali, outros estavam correndo em direção a Rainha, outros estavam em choque como la.

Ela procurou desesperadamente com os olhos por Hotaru e Pluto, mas não as encontrou, Venus, Mercury, Mars e Jupiter também estavam sem forças junto com a rainha, a espada de Venus estava virando pó, Uranus e Neptune também não se encontravam ali, a princesa tentava falar, mas sua voz não saía.

– Olá princesa. Me desculpe por interromper a sua adorável festa. – A princesa ouviu uma voz, não tinha certeza se estava dentro da sua cabeça ou se era real, mas então ela olhou em direção ao palco novamente e a viu. Uma mulher vestida com um grande vestido preto, com uma capa com capuz cobrindo seu rosto, grandes unhas negras e a pele bastante pálida.

A princesa sentiu como se já conhecesse essa voz, essa aura, uma aura cheia de energia maléfica.  
– O que você quer?! – Helios gritou furioso para a mulher misteriosa, enquanto abraçava cada vez mais forte sua princesa, que ainda estava desolada, e agora com uma aflição ainda maior, tentando olhar em baixo do capuz e ver o resto da assustadora figura em cima do palco.

– O que eu quero? – A misteriosa mulher disse com um certo ar de deboche.  
– A verdadeira pergunta seria... O que VOCÊ quer, princesinha?


	2. Act 2 - Reunion

A princesa estava completamente chocada e em desespero com tudo que havia acabado de acontecer. Toda sua família e amigos estavam em perigo, sem energias para se levantar, como se estivessem mortos. Talvez estivessem, Usagi estava tão amedrontada que não conseguia sair do lugar, além de saber que pudesse ser atacada também, aliás, ela poderia ser atacada ali mesma, parada, onde sentia que a única coisa que podia fazer era abraçar forte seu amado Helios e chorar esperando que tudo ficasse bem, mas no fundo, ela sabia que não iria.

– Q-quem é você? – A princesa finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa, sua boca estava seca, sua pele completamente pálida, e ela suava frio, forçando sua voz ao máximo para conseguir soltar sua voz e falar sem sussurrar.

– Agora eu sou uma estranha pra você? Sério? – A misteriosa mulher virou um pouco o rosto olhando para a princesa, mas ainda não era possível olhar seus olhos ou algo revelador sobre o seu rosto.

– Pare de mentir para si mesma, Usagi. Disse ela com um tom irônico e repreendedor ao mesmo tempo. A princesa tentou encontrar alguma semelhança na mulher com alguém que ela conhecesse, mas estava nervosa demais para pensar muito naquele momento.  
A tal mulher finalmente olhou os corpos caídos no chão, e lentamente pegou a Rainha Serenity no colo.

– Não! – A princesa gritou com toda a voz que conseguia usar naquele momento, ela não sabia que se sua mãe sequer ainda estava viva junto com todas aquelas outras pessoas que ela amava, mas nessa hora ela sentiu em seu coração que tinha como salvá-los, que ainda estavam vivos e ficariam bem, ela ergueu sua mão como se estivesse tentando puxar alguém em sua direção, como um instinto.

Helios a segurou mais forte, a verdade era que Usagi não tinha forças para lutar no momento, depois de ter ficado tão abalada, chocada e destruída com tudo que havia acabado de acontecer em seu "grande dia", e ele também não sabia o que fazer para ajudar.

– Vocês são mesmo muito parecidas. Chega a ser engraçado que um dia já não acreditaram que você era mesmo a filha dela. – A mulher de preto acariciou carinhosamente o rosto da rainha, nesse momento, Chibiusa teve quase certeza de que aquela pessoa era alguém que ela já conhecia, ou então alguém que conhecia muito sobre ela e ela não fazia ideia.

Aquela pessoa que emanava energia das trevas por todo o salão colocou novamente a rainha no chão, abaixou as mãos como se estivesse indo tocar os feridos em seus pés, mas não tocou em nada, uma grande energia das trevas podia ser vista saindo de suas mãos, e se podia ver essa energia sendo passada para a Rainha, o Rei, Artemis, Luna, Diana e as guerreiras guardiãs do reino, mas as guardiãs da Princesa estavam intactas. A princesa não tinha seu broche e nem qualquer outra coisa que pudesse usar para lutar, ela não conseguia acreditar que tudo que podia fazer era ficar parada ali chorando.

Bem, no fundo ela acreditava. Era o que tinha feito em maior parte da sua vida, sempre se sentindo insegura, fraca, inútil, inferior, e naquele momento ela só se sentia novamente como aquela criança fraca e assustada de anos atrás. Ela pensava que havia superado tudo, que tinha seu pai e sua mãe, suas guardiãs, Helios, Hotaru, Pluto, mas naquele momento ela percebeu que nada valia ou adiantava se ela estava vazia por dentro, ela fechou os olhos, tentando pensar como seria se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, como se tudo estivesse pra ela.

Se seus amados não estivessem em perigo ou até pior do que isso, se a festa não tivesse sido um desastre, se ela nunca tivesse parado de crescer repentinamente, se ela não fosse a princesa de Crystal Tokyo, se ela nunca tivesse tido que lutar e ser uma sailor, se ela nunca tivesse se tornado a Rainha do Black Moon, se ela nunca tivesse conhecido Helios em seus sonhos, se não existisse nenhum inimigo para derrotar. Por esse momento, ela desejou ser só uma garota qualquer, como algumas das que estavam em sua festa, apenas garotas jovens, normais, felizes e que tinham uma vida toda pela frente sem precisarem ter assegurado a vida na Terra de todos ali junto com sua mãe.

Ela ainda estava agarrada em Helios, chorando em seus braços, mas havia se esquecido, esquecido de tudo, perdida em seus pensamentos, até finalmente ela resolver abrir os olhos novamente, por mais que ela se lamentasse, ela não podia ficar ali daquela forma para sempre, apesar de que de certa forma ela preferia. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, ela tinha algo crucial em sua vida pelo que lutar, mas de certa forma ela pensava se talvez todo o sofrimento que sabia que passaria não valesse a pena, se não seria melhor desistir, se render, aceitar.

Ao abrir seus olhos, ela ainda estava ali com Helios, ele estava com os olhos fechados também, mas de uma certa forma ainda olhando para ela, ou pelo menos era o que ela sentia ao olhar pra ele.

– Hey, vocês vão ficar assim pra sempre? – Ceres cutucou as costas da princesa com uma cara incomodada, como se estivesse com tédio de todo aquele drama, uma atitude típica dela, que estava sempre "podando" a princesa, como uma verdadeira guardiã.

A tal pessoa desconhecida não estava mais ali... Assim como a família real, Venus, Mercury, Mars e Jupiter, e até Diana, Luna e Artemis além de alguns convidados aleatórios. Usagi não tinha a mínima ideia do que podia ter acontecido com eles, ela imaginava se não haviam sido todos simplesmente vaporizados, pra sempre, e que nunca mais iria vê-los ali, que talvez estivessem mortos e ela nem mesmo soubesse, ou se estavam sendo mantidos presos em algum outro local, ou torturados, ou se estavam vivos mas iriam morrer logo, se o objetivo daquela tal vilã era apenas atrair ela ou destruir todo o reino de Crystal Tokyo. Ou então governá-lo, ou reconstruí-lo, milhares de coisas se passavam na sua cabeça que estava prestes a explodir.

Helios apena olhou cabisbaixo, estava se sentindo inútil naquele momento, assim como Usagi estava também, e parecia que Ceres era a única ali com alguma esperança, Vesta, Pallas e Juno estavam desanimadas como se estivessem mortas, o que era algo bem preocupante considerando o grande bom humor que elas sempre tiveram. Elas levantaram e andaram em direção a "todo mundo", Vesta parecia mais determinada que as outras duas, considerando que Pallas ainda estava sentada com uma expressão chateada e os braços cruzados.

– Princesa, nós temos que lutar. – Ceres colocou as mãos nos ombros da princesa e olhou para ela com um olhar mais sério do que a princesa viu nela em toda sua vida, o que definitivamente significava muito.

– Lutar como? Nós não sabemos nada sobre isso, quem ela é, onde vive, onde levou ou o que vai fazer com todos eles! – A princesa começou a soltar mais e mais lágrimas, que ela pensou que já haviam até secado depois de tanto chorar sem parar, enquanto olhava de certa forma irritada para a líder das guerreiras.

– Não é hora de se acovardar Usagi! Você é a futura Rainha de Crystal Tokyo, em algns anos você vai governar esse planeta inteiro, eu sei o quanto você desejou seguir os passos da sua mãe, imagina o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse desistido logo quando a Rainha Beryl apareceu? – Ceres gritou furiosamente para Usagi, a deixando de boca aberta. Ela sabia que não devia ter falado assim com a princesa, mas também não se arrependia, ela já havia chorado o suficiente, já era hora de agir.

A princesa simplesmente saiu correndo dali em direção aos corredores do castelo, com uma cara emburrada, ela pode ouvir Helios chamando seu nome e o barulho de seus passos correndo. Ela se sentia completamente envergonhada pela forma como havia sido tratada por aquela que deveria ser sua guardiã, lutar por ela, mas o que mais a feria naquele momento é que ela sabia que Ceres tinha razão.

Ela não podia de forma alguma hesitar em uma situação tão grave como aquela, mas simplesmente era muito difícil. Das vezes anteriores em que teve que lutar contra inimigos, ela tinha Sailor Moon, sua amada mãe, irmã, amiga e inspiração, Tuxedo Kamen, que ela via como um belo príncipe e herói que estaria sempre lá pra protegê-la se algo desse errado e encorajar a Sailor Moon a ter forças pra vencer o mal, mas agora, era só ela... Ela tinha suas guardiãs, mas ela não sentia que era o suficiente, elas haviam lutado apenas duas vezes. E uma dessas vezes, CONTRA ela, quando eram parte do Dead Moon Circus.

Usagi chegou em seu quarto, o trancou logo antes que alguém tentasse entrar e então deitou em sua cama prateada e cor de rosa, com um belo abajur em formato de lua em cima do criado-mudo, ela o ligou, sempre a deixava um pouco mais calma ficar ali parada apenas se concentrando na luz, mas dessa vez só conseguia deitar para ficar pensando sobre tudo aquilo, mas então ela se deu conta de que já havia pensado tudo o que havia para se pensar, como Ceres disse, era hora de agir.

Ela estava com medo, mas ela sabia que valeria a pena, se ela não o fizesse, ou aquilo jamais iria terminar ou todos seus amados morreriam ou pior e isso seria o fim, tudo por sua culpa mais uma vez.

Usagi pegou seu broche, não o que tinha antes mas um novo que sua mãe havia lhe dado a alguns anos atrás. Ela ainda podia se transformar sem ele, mas esse a dava parte do poder do Cristal de Prata de sua mãe, Usagi se lembrava completamente de como ficou encantada e lisonjeada quando ganhou ele e se transformou usando-o pela primeira vez.

Ela pegou o broche e gritou seu chamado de transformação.  
– Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!

Fazia muito tempo desde que ela não se transformava, a última foi quando havia ganhado seu novo broche, apenas para ver como funcionava, e antes disso, séculos atrás na batalha contra o Chaos. Ela podia sentir toda a grande e poderosa energia fluindo de seu corpo como da primeira vez em que se transformou. De certa forma havia sentido falta de seu uniforme de guerreira, principalmente a sua versão Eternal. A princesa então pegou seu cetro, o Eternal Tiare, que estava guardado em sua primeira gaveta e então finalmente teve coragem para destrancar a porta e sair de seu quarto.

Conforme ela caminhava por todos aqueles corredores do castelo, mais ela sentia o dever e a necessidade de proteger tudo aquilo, e também a pressão, até que finalmente chegou à sala onde estava Helios, Ceres, Pallas, Vesta e Juno. Pallas estava incrivelmente entretida e distraída fazendo malabarismo com o que pareciam ser as bolas que usava em sua tiara de cabelo, enquanto todos os outros viraram seus olhares surpresos para a princesa.

– Usagi! – Helios de certa forma estava admirado com a Princesa, fazia muito tempo desde que a via vestida como uma guerreira, a imagem dela transformada com o seu cetro lhe deu esperanças de que tudo aquilo iria terminar bem. Usagi estava levemente envergonhada, mas buscou ser o mais confiante possível e não fraquejar na frente daqueles que precisavam dela.

– É, eu já estava cansada daqueles vestidos enormes, bom ver você vestida como a gente pra variar – Juno disse em um ar brincalhão, porém para a princesa aquilo soava estranhamente sério, ela se perguntava como era para as suas guardiãs ter a missão de defendê-la e como aquilo dava trabalho, mais do que Venus e as outras tinham com sua mãe, pelo menos.

– O que nós fazemos agora? – Usagi olhou confusa para o chão, a verdade é que ninguém ali sabia absolutamente nada sobre como deveriam lutar contra aquela ameaça.

– Nós deveríamos começar verificando se as pessoas estão bem lá fora, né? – Vesta direcionou seu olhar para a janela, mas essa estava fechada, enquanto os outros pensavam, Ceres já estava na frente de todos abrindo a porta, todos a seguiram e saíram para fora do castelo.

– É, isso não parece bom... – Vesta disse em um tom preocupado enquanto todos olharam para frente, para a trás, ou para os lados. Crystal Tokyo estava cercada do que pareciam ser... Crateras, com enormes pedras dentro, tinha uma cor negra com detalhes vermelhos e pareciam bem quentes, com um pouco de atenção podia se perceber uma certa fumaça saindo de lá.

Um barulho de explosão pode ser ouvido de longe, a princesa virou o rosto para trás assustada, se podiam ver pessoas correndo, era uma daquelas enormes pedras caindo ou surgindo do nada no chão, junto, a princesa pôde ver uma energia das trevas cercando todo o local.

– Espere, aquelas são...? – Helios olhou chocado para as silhuetas que apareciam de longe com uma energia terrível em volta de seus corpos. Usagi podia ver, mas não conseguia, não queria acreditar. As causadoras daquele caos em volta do reino eram elas, as poderosas guerreiras do Sistema Solar Exterior, Sailors Pluto, Saturn, Uranus e Neptune.

– O...O quê? –Podia se ver completo choque no olhar da princesa, ela colocou as mãos em sua boca e seus olhos mostravam que ela estava aterrorizada.

– Olá, Small Lady. Estamos aqui em nome da nossa mestra. Ela parece ter mudado de ideia, e quer você e suas pequenas escravas com ela agora mesmo. – A pessoa dizendo aquelas palavras para ela, não era ninguém menos do que a intimidadora e poderosa Sailor Uranus.

– Escravas? Sério? – Juno ficou furiosa ao ouvir as palavras de Uranus, a lembrava de quando estava sendo usada por Nehelenia no Dead Moon.

– Elas devem estar sendo controladas, como nós uma vez já fomos. – Vesta analisou sem tanto sentimentalismo, mas era visível seu olhar entristecido.

– Nós vamos lutar com elas? Vai ser moleza. – Pallas fez descaso, apenas olhando levemente preocupada.

– É lógico que não vai ser moleza! Elas não são qualquer umas, elas já salvaram o mundo por três vezes e são muito mais habilidosas e experientes do que nós! – Ceres olhou furiosa para a cara boba de sua irmã.

– Mas talvez se a gente bater bem forte a cabeça delas, elas voltam ao normal! – Pallas sorriu a perceber a sua ideia "genial". A princesa estava olhando fixamente para suas amigas, Pluto e Saturn. Ela não podia acreditar que duas pessoas que ela tanto amava estavam sendo controladas, de novo, que ela teria que lutar e ferir elas, que talvez não houvesse nenhuma chance. E que talvez, as Sailors continuariam mesmo dominando e cuidando de Crystal Tokyo. Infelizmente.

Uranus pegou sua espada e Neptune seu espelho, as duas olhavam para Usagi e as outras guerreiras com um olhar sarcástico e mais malvado do que nunca.

– Hotaru, Puu! – A princesa olhava com desespero para suas amigas, seu pesadelo estava realmente acontecendo e parecia que não iria mesmo parar.

– Space Sword Blaster! – Uranus usou seu ataque com um olhar furioso em direção à princesa, que logo se lembrou de quando a mesma estava sendo controlada por Galaxia.

– Usagi, cuidado! – Ceres correu para a frente de sua princesa o mais rápido que pôde criando um enorme escudo defensivo com toda sua energia mágica.

– Eu...Eu não posso... – Usagi parecia aterrorizada, a ideia de lutar contra suas duas melhores amigas novamente era demais pra ela, toda sua confiança conquistada há minutos atrás havia ido embora.

– Não ataquem elas, por favor! – A princesa gritou ao olhar pra suas companheiras com medo de que suas amigas se ferissem ou até mesmo...Morressem, outra terrível sensação de déjà vu para a princesa. A primeira morte de Pluto já havia sido demais pra ela, ela não aguentaria passar por aquilo de novo, ainda mais sendo novamente sua culpa e agora que nada "de bom" sairia disso como o seu despertar na primeira vez.

– Me desculpe Usagi, mas não acho que isso vai se forte o suficiente pra matar elas ou algo assim. – Todas as irmãs rapidamente deram as mãos e usaram seu ataque mais poderoso:  
– Amazoness Jungle Arrow! Uranus, Neptune e Pluto conseguiram desviar do ataque, mas Saturn foi atingida.

– Hotaru! – A princesa correu em direção a sua amada amiga, com medo dela não estar bem porém com esperança dela estar curada e ser a mesma Hotaru de sempre. Ela tocou o rosto de Hotaru, e pôde ver que ela estava respirando, porém não tinha certeza se ela estava consciente ou não.

– Sailor Planet Attack! – As quatro guardiãs da princesa continuavam atacando as Sailors do Sistema Solar Exterior, mas as mesmas eram sempre ágeis o suficiente pra não serem atingidas pelos seus poderes. Felizmente, elas também eram, mas ainda assim não sentiam que estavam realmente lutando de igual pra igual.

– Aguentem firme, garotas! Helios usou o poder do Cristal Dourado pra aumentar os poderes delas com esperança que elas conseguissem parar as outras sem feri-las.

– Hotaru, por favor, por favor acorde! – A princesa estava quase com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo também estava feliz de saber que de certa forma sua amiga estava bem.

– U-Usagi... É tão bom... te ver... – Hotaru pôs suas mãos no rosto da princesa e sorriu docemente ao olhar nos olhos arregalados da amiga, mesmo não conseguindo se mover muito bem depois de um ataque tão poderoso. A princesa corou e não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas de emoção de saírem de seus olhos, e então não pensou duas vezes e a abraçou forte como nunca havia feito antes, pelo menos não que ela se lembrasse ou se importasse tanto como naquele momento.


	3. Act 3 - Emotions

p class="MsoNormal"– Nós precisamos levar ela para o castelo! – Usagi gritou desesperadamente depois de alguns segundos de calma e alívio a ver sua amiga bem. Ela ainda estava emocionada, depois de tanto sofrimento sentiu novamente que podia fazer tudo ficar / br / – Pode ficar calma, Usagi. Eu estou bem... – Hotaru sorriu levemente desviando o / Por um momento, a princesa se esqueceu das outras três Sailors, Uranus, Neptune e Pluto, agora, inimigas que estavam tentando capturar ela, Helios e suas / br / – Não acho que a gente vai aguentar muito tempo! – Ceres gritou alto para todos ali, mais especificamente para a princesa que estava mais distraída do que / br / – Meninas, não acho que podemos contra elas, não teria como vocês nos teleportarem? – Helios tentou chamar a atenção das quatro guerreiras, Usagi ainda apenas continuava no chão junto de Hotaru, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la. br / br / – Não precisa se preocupar, Palla vai dar uma surra nelas! – Palla mesmo machucada parecia não desistir nunca, e ainda conseguia sorrir animada mesmo numa situação como / br / – Para com isso, sua tonta! – Vesta se irritou com a irmã, e enquanto falava, acabou sendo atingida por um dos ataques de Sailor Uranus, que a jogou longe e parecia a ter ferido gravemente. br / br / – Pessoal, nós temos que ir logo! Princesa, Saturn, venham, conseguiremos ir mais rápido se vocês nos ajudarem, não temos muito tempo antes de elas nos atingirem!br / br / – Ela está sem forças, não tem como ela ajudar agora... – Usagi sentiu que Hotaru estava gelada e pálida, quase como um cadáver, e com dificuldades para se mexer, estava tão animada quando a viu bem pela primeira vez que demorou para / br / – Ugh, vamos logo! – Juno puxou Pallas e Ceres pelo braço, enquanto Vesta foi andando normalmente por vontade pró / br / – Vamos, deem as mãos... – Juno segurou nas mãos de Ceres, Palla e Vesta, e a princesa logo se levantou para ajuda-las, segurando também nas mãos de Hotaru e Helios que logo se aproximou das garotas para que os dois fossem també / br / – Sailor Teleport! – Todas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e assim que perceberam, já estavam no quarto da princesa dentro do Castelo / br / – Nós não devíamos ter fugido! Que tipo de guerreiras são vocês? É nossa missão proteger todo o reino de Crystal Tokyo! – Ceres gritou furiosa sem olhar nos olhos de todos ali presentes, como se estivesse se escondendo na parede, sua expressão parecia brava e envergonhada ao mesmo / br / – Você fala como se você tivesse feito muito mais... – Juno olhou para a irmã com um olhar repreendedor enquanto ia se sentar em uma das poltronas do lado da cama, pelo seu olhar dava pra ver claramente que ela tinha vontade de não estar ali naquele / br / Ceres apenas fuzilou ela com os olhos, mas não disse nada, sentia que no fundo a irmã tinha razão, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que tinha que ser rígida como a líder do grupo e mais velha das irmã / br / – Nós só precisamos de um jeito de fazê-las voltar ao normal! Se o ataque de vocês funcionou com a Hotaru, provavelmente funcionará com as outras também. Só temo o que elas podem fazer com os outros cidadãos de Crystal Tokyo caso nós não tomarmos medidas / br / – Tava na cara que nós conseguiríamos acabar com elas! Eu só estava um pouco fora de forma, mas o que é umas espadas e espelhinhos perto do nosso poder? Vocês são umas folgadas mesmo. – Palla apenas fez bico enquanto observava Hotaru e Usagi na / br / – Hotaru? Você está bem? – Se podia ver que apesar de machucada, não havia nada de tão grave com Saturn, mas a princesa ainda sentia que havia mais alguma coisa de errado, como se Hotaru estivesse... Quebrada. Como se alguém a tivesse destruído de uma forma que ela jamais seria a mesma de novo. br / br / Ela imaginou que poderia ser graças ao controle mental que ela e as outras passaram nas mãos daquela espécie de feiticeira esquisita, mas teve medo de perguntar, até mesmo de pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com a amiga e tentou ao máximo tirar aqueles pensamentos horríveis da cabeç / br / – Usagi... Eu já disse, não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo... Eu sempre fui assim mesmo, ficando mal e trazendo problemas pra todo mundo... – Hotaru desviou o olhar, e deu um sorriso triste, como se estivesse se conformando de que era apenas um fardo para todos que a amavam, como sempre se / br / – Isso não é verdade! Você sempre trouxe muito mais coisas boas pra mim e pra todo mundo do que coisas ruins! – Usagi quase marejou os olhos ao falar essas palavras tão determinadamente, ela realmente acreditava no que dizia com todas as suas forças e sofria ao ver Hotaru se auto / br / – Pessoal... Eu fico aqui cuidando dela, podem ir... – Usagi olhou para Helios e sorriu para ele, enquanto também observava as suas quatro guardiãs, todas foram embora, indo para caminhos diferentes pela forma como estavam "brigadas".br / br / – Usagi... Chibiusa... – Hotaru ergueu levemente os braços e tocou o rosto da princesa, se sentia aliviada ao fazer isso enquanto fechava os olhos. br / br / A mesma não gostava quando era chamada por esse antigo apelido, sempre ficando totalmente constrangida ou furiosa, mas dessa vez ela não se importou. Pelo contrário, ficou de certa forma feliz ao relembrar todos os momentos que passou com a amiga. Ah, todos aqueles momentos...br / br / – Hotaru... Como você não está brava comigo? Depois de tudo que aconteceu, não sei como você consegue me perdoar e fingir que nada aconteceu... – A princesa não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos de Hotaru enquanto falava, se sentia culpada, envergonhada, aquela conversa a trazia muitas memórias boas, mas também memórias / br / – Não era isso que você queria? Que fosse tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Está tudo bem Usagi, você não precisa se preocupar mais, já tem muita coisa acontecendo nesse momento, e como herdeira de Crystal Tokyo, eu sei que você fará tudo dar certo novamente. Você já fez isso varias vezes quando ainda era menor, lembre-se disso... – A forma tão calma que Hotaru falava acalmava a princesa, mas no fundo também a irritava. No fundo, ela sentia que ninguém a entendia naquele momento, ela queria gritar por dentro, mas mal conseguia falar numa altura que todos pudessem / br / – Eu queria fingir que nada aconteceu, mas pra falar a verdade, acho que no fundo eu não queria que você se sentisse da mesma forma... – Usagi abaixou a cabeça quando terminou de falar, não fazia a mínima ideia de onde arrumou coragem pra falar aquilo, mas se aliviou de ter finalmente sido honesta. Um silêncio ecoava no quarto, e depois de alguns minutos, Usagi olhou de novo para / br / – Eu... Eu acho que eu devia dormir agora. Posso ficar aqui mesmo? – Hotaru falou olhando para o outro lado, mais especificamente para aonde estava o / br / – Sim, claro... Você não está em condições de se levantar agora. – A princesa ainda estava preocupada com o estado físico de / br / – Você pode sair se quiser... – Hotaru fechou os olhos e esperou que a princesa saísse do quarto, mas não ouviu nenhum barulho e sentiu que ela ainda estava lá.br / br / – Eu... Eu vou ficar aqui pra cuidar de você... Caso você tenha um pesadelo ou precise de alguma coisa... Quer que eu busque algo para você beber? – Usagi pensou que ela podia estar realmente precisando de uma água, e um banho, mas isso deveria ficar pra depois já que ela estava obviamente muito cansada e fraca naquela / br / – Não precisa... Obrigada. – Hotaru virou para o outro lado da cama e sorriu para a princesa, que ainda olhava para a amiga de forma preocupada, com um olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo protetor, ela não queria nunca mais se separar ou sentir falta de sua grande / br / Ela ficou sentada lá apenas observando, enquanto Hotaru logo pegou no sono, o que a fazia pensar nas outras sailors, principalmente Pluto. Aquela que por tanto tempo fui sua melhor e única amiga, que cuidou dela quase que como uma mãe sempre que ela se sentia sozinha, desolada, como se não pertencesse a lugar algum. br / br / Pluto estava sempre sozinha, sempre num lugar vazio, sem nada além de um portal que nem mesmo era tão utilizado, mas ela nunca se sentiu como se fosse inútil ou não parte de Crystal Tokyo, e ao invés disso, se sentia orgulhosa de poder servir ao Rei e a Rainha e de sua função como a Guardiã do tempo, isso era uma das coisas que Usagi mais admirava nela, e sonhava que um dia poderia / br / emEra um belo dia em Crystal Tokyo, o sol brilhante, as plantas crescendo, e uma grande festa acontecendo no palácio lunar. Não que isso fosse algo demais. br / br / /emMars e Venus estavam sempre organizando festas, bailes, todo qualquer tipo de coisa, Jupiter sempre gostava de participar, e elas sempre davam um jeito de convencer Mercury a ir també / br / A princesa estava com Helios em um canto da festa, a verdade é que ela não gostava tanto de ficar falando com tantos estranhos que sempre estavam por lá, o que a preocupava por saber que teria que fazer isso o tempo todo quando fosse a próxima Rainha de Crystal / Venus olhava Usagi de longe, com uma cara meio decepcionada, percebeu que ela não estava se divertindo, largou sua taça de vinho na mesa e foi falar com a princesa, que distraída nem a viu se / br / – Helios, poderia me emprestar ela por um minuto? – Venus já puxava a princesa pelo braço antes mesmo de qualquer um deles falar alguma coisa, Helios apenas suspirou e olhou torto, já estava acostumado com o jeito da guerreira do / br / – Chibiusa! Por que essa cara desanimada, hum? Faz um bom tempo que você está assim que eu sei! – Venus olhava pra ela como se estivesse dando uma bronca, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada com a princesa, ela já andava assim por um tempo, estranha, sempre parecendo solitária, / br / – Não é nada Minako... –A princesa desviou o olhar, pensou em sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas o mais provável é que Venus iria é chamar as outras guardiãs para ajuda-la naquela "intervenção", então apenas ficou ali parada impaciente esperando ela / br / – Como vão as coisas com o Helios? Ele parece um pouco preocupado com você também. Talvez você não notou, mas eu sou uma ótima observadora, tá?! – Dessa vez Minako parecia mais calma, mas ainda impaciente, a princesa pensou um pouco antes de / br / – Está tudo ótimo, porque você se importa com isso afinal? – A princesa parecia frustrada, dessa vez ela definitivamente queria correr dali o mais rápido que / br / – Hm, não precisava ficar tão brava! Mas vocês já... Chegaram lá? – A princesa corou na hora, não se lembrava de ter ficado tão envergonhada assim há muito, muito tempo, Venus continuava a encarando sem problema / br / – Minako! – Usagi saiu correndo dali, não exatamente correndo pois seus sapatos e o enorme vestido não permitiam, mas foi o mais rápido possível para a saída do salão, dando alguns tropeções que para seu desespero, fizeram quase todos ali começarem a olhar pra / br / – Usagi! – Helios gritou seu nome sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, mas do jeito que sabia que Venus era intrometida, já imaginava várias possibilidades do que podia ter acontecido, e nenhuma parecia boa. Ele estava saindo também para falar quando Jupiter o / br / – Helios... Acho que ela precisa de um tempo sozinha, ok? – Jupiter só de observar a princesa e Venus já havia captado toda a situação, e também havia percebido como a princesa estava, Helios não tentou argumentar, elas sempre acabavam / br / A princesa estava sentada nos degraus que ficavam do lado de fora, usados para entrar no salão, e se perguntava, porque as coisas sempre pareciam erradas na sua vida, mesmo quando tudo parecia estar perfeito, ela as vezes se sentia infeliz. Ela ouviu alguns passos, mas imaginou que devia ser mais alguma pessoa saindo da festa, estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quem estava bem a sua / br / – Usagi? – Hotaru apareceu com seu típico sorriso meigo, se agachando um pouco para falar com a princesa, o que por algum motivo fez Usagi se sentir como uma criança de / br / – Hotaru? O que está fazendo aqui? – Usagi estava sem entender, mas nem ela mesma sabia por que, as coisas estavam calmas e portanto Hotaru estava livre de seu trabalho como Sailor, vigiando o exterior da lua, ela provavelmente estava apenas surpresa de vê-la em um ambiente como / br / – Bem, eu fui convidada! O que você está fazendo aqui do lado de fora, tão quieta? – Hotaru se sentou do lado dela enquanto falava, a princesa apenas olhava pra ela sem fazer nada, até finalmente dizer alguma / br / – Eu... Eu não sei... – Usagi cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça perto das pernas, como se estivesse chorando, seus olhos estavam levemente marejados, ela estava cansada de tudo / br / – Hey, não fique assim. Eu estou aqui com você. Hey... – Hotaru segurou a mão da princesa e a apertou com o máximo de força que tinha, o que não era / br / Usagi abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, e depois de um tempo, a abraçou. Hotaru ficou levemente surpresa, mas retribuiu rapidamente, a princesa chorava em seus ombros, e elas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até a princesa finalmente tirar o rosto de lá e olhar para / br / – Seria melhor você ir para casa agora, Usagi. Ir dormir um pouco, ou alguma outra coisa que vá acalmá-la. – Hotaru finalmente se separou da princesa, e gentilmente limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos, a princesa parecia tímida naquele momento, quieta e pensativa como estava assim que elas se / br / – Posso ir pra sua casa? – Se eu voltar pra lá, todos vão ficar perguntando sobre mim, sobre porque eu estou assim, porque eu saí correndo daquela forma...br / br / – Ok. Me dê sua mão. – A Princesa estendeu sua mão e Hotaru a pegou, enquanto parecia se / br / – Repita comigo. – Hotaru olhou para a princesa, que já sabia o que deveria / br / – Sailor Teleport! – As duas falaram de uma vez, e assim que se deram conta, já estavam em outro lugar. Era uma pequena casa, com poucos cômodos, mas era bastante luxuosa, feita de um cristal roxo e com várias decorações que pareciam caras, joias por ali, e alguns retratos de Hotaru com o seu pai pendurados na parede, que Usagi ficou observando por alguns / br / – Venha, vou te mostrar o seu quarto, você pode ficar o quanto tempo quiser. – Hotaru já estava andando pelo corredor, quando percebeu que a princesa não estava a seguindo, ela olhou para trás e conseguia ver que a princesa queria falar / br / – Eu...Posso dormir com você? – A princesa estava levemente envergonhada, ela não gostava de ficar sozinha, mas imaginava se não estava passando dos limites, mas Hotaru logo / br / – Claro que sim. Vou ficar esperando aqui, tem um banheiro lá, pode tomar banho e pegar alguma das minhas roupas se quiser. – Hotaru voltou e se sentou no sofá da sala, a princesa pensou um pouco se iria tomar banho ou não, e decidiu que era melhor, estava bastante cansada e uma ducha quente iria ajuda-la a / br / Assim que entrou no quarto, Usagi começou a observar as coisas de Hotaru, por incrível que pareça ela nunca havia estado ali, Hotaru é quem sempre aparecia no palácio, e ela percebeu que não saía muito de lá, ainda mais por já ser um lugar bem / br / A princesa finalmente pegou uma toalha, tirou seu enorme vestido rosa e entrou no chuveiro. Deixou na temperatura mais quente, e voltou a pensar nos acontecimentos daquela noite. Só naquela hora ela havia percebido que sua família e as outras sailors deviam estar preocupadas com ela e ficariam ainda mais quando ela não tivesse voltado ainda de manhã, mas ela não queria voltar ainda, se sentia mais segura ali, sem sentir que todas as pessoas estavam lhe / br / Após um tempo, percebeu que possivelmente já havia passado provavelmente quase meia hora no chuveiro, então ela finalmente desligou, se enrolou na toalha e foi para o quarto, parecia muito frio depois de ela sair de uma água tão quente. Ela abriu o guarda roupa de Hotaru e foi observando suas roupas, tentando achar alguma que combinava com ela. Pegou uma blusa e um shorts que parecia um conjunto de pijamas, era bastante confortável, ela e Hotaru vestiam o mesmo / br / A princesa se sentou na cama, quando Hotaru abriu a porta e entrou no quarto com / – A cama está confortável pra você? Eu estava pensando em comprar uma nova... – Hotaru ficou pensativa por uns segundos, provavelmente pensando em uma cama para substituir aquela, mas Usagi a achava incrivelmente confortável, bem mais que a de seu próprio / br / – Não, está ótima! – A princesa sorriu e Hotaru também, e então ela começou a tirar seu vestido, Usagi já havia a visto dessa forma, mas apenas na praia há muitos anos atrás, Hotaru foi em seu guarda roupa e pegou um conjunto parecido com o que a princesa estava usando, porém com mangas e de uma cor / br / Usagi já estava deitada, e Hotaru logo foi para a cama também, a princesa estava do lado esquerdo e a outra do direito, logo atrás dela. Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas a princesa não conseguia dormir e percebeu que Hotaru também estava acordada, e então se virou olhando para / br / – Não consegue dormir? – Hotaru perguntou sorrindo de leve. br / br / – Não... Estou pensando como vão ficar preocupados e bravos comigo quando eu aparecer do nada lá amanhã, talvez já estejam me procurando por aí. – A princesa estava se sentindo culpada por causar mais preocupações para sua famí / br / – Eu explico tudo pra eles. Digo que foi minha culpa. – Hotaru estava completamente calma, contrastando totalmente com a princesa que estava / br / – Eles sabem que você não é de se meter em encrenca, sempre deu muito menos trabalho e foi mais madura do que eu. – Usagi sorriu, não era sua intenção no começo mas acabou saindo como um / br / – Por isso que eles vão acreditar em mim quando eu disse que você precisava disso, e é verdade. – Hotaru se aproximou mais e pegou as mãos da princesa delicadamente e as apertou. A princesa sempre se acalmava com a forma que Hotaru a / br / – Você sempre faz eu me sentir melhor, desde quando eu era pequena... – Usagi sorriu ao se lembrar de todos os momentos que haviam passado / br / – É porque eu te amo, você é provavelmente quem eu mais amo nesse momento. – Hotaru sorriu, dessa vez não tão timidamente. A princesa ficou surpresa com as suas / br / – Hotaru... – A princesa se aproximou ainda mais, fechou os olhos e então sentiu seus lábios tocarem o de Hotaru, que trouxe seu corpo para mais perto dela, e a beijou enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo. Usagi nunca havia se sentido tão calma e nervosa ao mesmo tempo quanto naquele momento./p 


End file.
